sportvereinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lacrosse
Lacrosse ist eine Ballsportart mit zwei Mannschaften mit je zehn Spielern bzw. zwölf Spielerinnen, die mit einem Netzschläger versuchen, den Ball in das gegnerische Tor zu befördern. Lacrosse gilt neben Eishockey als kanadischer Nationalsport. Geschichte thumb|''Tewaraathon'' - Lacrosse als Kriegsvorbereitung Das Spiel stammte von den Indianern an der Ostküste der USA und an den Großen Seen. Sie nannten es Baggataway oder auch Tewaraathon („kleiner Bruder des Krieges“) und weihten es dem Kriegsgott. Nicht selten endeten diese Spiele, die zur Vorbereitung auf Kriege mit anderen Stämmen gespielt wurden, tödlich. Die Spiele wurden zum Teil mit mehr als 100 Spielern ausgetragen, und als Tor galt oft ein Stein oder ein Baum. Erstmals erwähnt wurde das Spiel 1634 von dem französischen Jesuitenmissionar Jean de Brébeuf in Ontario, den die Schläger an einen Bischofsstab erinnerten und der dem Spiel den Namen La Crosse gab, das französische Wort für Bischofsstab. In den 1850er-Jahren fingen auch Weiße an, sich für Lacrosse zu interessieren. 1856 gründeten die Franzosen den ersten Club Montréal Lacrosse Club. Den Siegeszug begann Lacrosse im Jahr 1867. In diesem Jahr wurde der kanadische Verband, Canadian National Lacrosse Association, aus der Taufe gehoben, die Anzahl der Teams stieg von 6 auf ca. 80, und auch der erste Verein der USA wurde gegründet. Erstmals kam das Spiel nach England. 1874 gelangte Lacrosse nach Australien und 1878 nach Neuseeland. 1879 wurde der Dachverband in den USA gegründet. Das erste Frauen-Lacrossespiel wurde 1890 an der Klosterschule St. Leonards in Schottland gespielt - eine Nonne las über Lacrosse und beschloss, dass dies eine gute Sportart für die von ihr unterrichteten Mädchen wäre. Männer und Frauen Lacrosse wurde bis in die Mitte der Dreißiger Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts ohne schützende Ausrüstung mit fast den gleichen Regeln gespielt. Zu dieser Zeit fingen die Regeln des Männer-Lacrosse an, sich stark zu verändern, während Frauen-Lacrosse weiterhin mit den ursprünglichen Indianischen Regeln gespielt wurde. Bis etwa zur Jahrtausendwende beispielsweise spielten die Damen noch ohne feste Seitenlinien - vielmehr wurde als Anhaltspunkt eine Baumreihe, die nächste Wiese oder ein Strauch genommen. Bei den Olympischen Spielen 1904 in St. Louis und bei den Spielen 1908 war Lacrosse bei den Männern Wettkampfdisziplin, bei den Spielen 1928 in Amsterdam und Spielen 1948 in London war es im olympischen Vorführungswettbewerb. Heutzutage spielen Frauen und Männer Lacrosse nach völlig unterschiedlichen Regeln. Die Frauen-Lacrosseregeln limitieren den Schläger- und Körperkontakt und deshalb wird nur wenig Schutzausrüstung gebraucht. Beim Männer-Lacrosse hingegen werden, ähnlich dem Eishockey, Helme, Rippen- und Schulterschutz und Handschuhe getragen. Anschließend allerdings versank der Sport Lacrosse für eine Weile in der Versenkung. Weder die Indianer noch die Amerikaner/Kanadier zeigten noch ein großes Interesse für den Sport. Er überlebte einzig als Collegesportart an einigen Prepschools der Ostküste. Dabei wäre es wohl auch geblieben, denn der Wachstum des Sports war durch einige Faktoren limitiert. Zum einen war der Sport durch seinen Charakter, ein „Sport der Elite“ zu sein, nur einer kleinen Bevölkerungsschicht zugänglich, zum anderen gab es nur wenige Indianer, die in der Kunst der Anfertigung von Lacrosse-Schlägern ausgebildet waren. Erst durch die Einführung des Kunststoffschlägerkopfs wurde Lacrosse dann einer breiteren Öffentlichkeit zugänglich. Spielregeln thumb|Lacrossefeld der Männer Allgemeines Gespielt wird auf einem 55 m breiten und 100 m langen Feld. Das Tor ist 1,80 m x 1,80 m groß und befindet sich im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Ballspielen nicht am jeweiligen Spielfeldende, sondern 14 m davor. Der Ball besteht aus Gummi, besitzt einen Umfang von 20 cm und wiegt ca. 140 g. Er wird mit dem Schläger gefangen, getragen und geworfen. Der Schläger, genannt Crosse oder Stick, ist zwischen 100 und 183 cm lang und nicht dicker als 2,5 cm. Der Schlägerkopf besteht meist aus Plastik. Im Schlägerkopf ist ein Netz, die sogenannte "Pocket", geknüpft, das gleichzeitig präzises Passen und Ballkontrolle ermöglichen soll. Der Schaft besteht entweder aus Holz, Aluminium, Titan oder Kohlefaser. Gespielt wird bei den Herren 4 x 20 oder 4 x 15 (amerikanische Ligen) und bei den Damen 2 x 30 Minuten. Teams, Spieler, Ausrüstung Eine Mannschaft besteht aus 23 Spielern (unter NCAA-Regeln beliebig viele). Während eines Spiels dürfen sich höchstens 10 Spieler gleichzeitig auf dem Spielfeld befinden. In der Regel bestehen diese aus 3 Angriff-Spielern, 3 Mittelfeld-Spielern, 3 Verteidigungs-Spielern und einem Torwart, der von einem Kreis, in den kein gegnerischer Spieler hineintreten darf, beschützt wird. Die Spieler dürfen nach belieben zwischen den beiden Spielfeldseiten wechseln. Es muss lediglich beachtet werden, dass mindestens 3 Spieler einer Mannschaft auf der gegnerischen und 4 Spieler (incl. Torwart) auf der eigenen Spielfeldseite vertreten sind, dabei ist die eigentliche Position nicht von Bedeutung. Geht z. B. ein Verteidiger oder der Torwart über die Mittellienie so muss ein Mittelfeldspieler oder Angreifer zurück bleiben. Mittelfeld und Angriffsspieler benutzen meist kurze Schläger (ca. 1 m lang), Verteidiger meist lange (ca 1,80 m) Schläger. Es dürfen sich jeweils nur 4 lange Schläger zeitgleich auf dem Feld befinden. Der Torwart trägt einen Schlaeger zwischen 1,00 m und 1,80 m, dieser hat aber einen deutlich breiteren Schlägerkopf um die Bälle besser abwehren zu können. Jedes Team muss mindestens einen Kapitän bestimmen, der aber kein Symbol zur Erkennung tragen muss. Das Auswechseln von Feldspielern ist nicht nur während Spielunterbrechungen möglich, sondern kann auch „fliegend“ erfolgen. Um Verletzungen vorzubeugen, ist eine Schutzausrüstung vorgeschrieben. Alle Spieler müssen einen Helm und Handschuhe tragen. Außerdem wird in den meisten Fällen auch noch mit Ellbogenschützern, Schulterschützern und einem Unterleibsschutz gespielt. Der Torwart benötigt zusätzlich einem Brustpanzer und einen Unterleibsschutz. Wahlweise trägt er Beinschützern und Schutzhosen. Häufig verzichtet er auf Ellbogenschutz um beweglicher zu sein. Schiedsrichter In der Regel stehen 4 Schiedrichter auf und neben dem Platz. Sie werden in einen Haupt-Schiedsrichter, zwei weitere Feldschiedsrichter und einem CBO (steht am Spielfeldrand zwischen den Bänken) eingeteilt. Die Schiedrichter haben Kontrolle über die Spieler und Trainer. Alle vier achten auf Regelverstöße und dürfen sie pfeifen. Dabei ist der CBO aber eingeschränkt: er achtet lediglich auf die Strafzeiten und das Abseits. Er darf bei anderen Verstößen, die ihm auffallen, nicht pfeifen, aber die anderen Schiedsrichter informieren. Neben den Schiedsrichtern gibt es die Zeitnehmer, die einerseits die Spielzeit und die Strafzeiten stoppen, andererseits die Tore mit ihren Assists aufschreiben. Strafen Strafen werden vom Schiedsrichter ausgesprochen. Dabei wird zwischen technischen und persönlichen Fouls unterschieden. Die Strafe für ein technisches Foul ist entweder Ballbesitz für die gefoulte Mannschaft oder 30 s Zeitstrafe (wenn die gefoulte Mannschaft schon im Ballbesitz ist). Ein persönliches Foul zieht immer eine Zeitstrafe zwischen 1-3 min nach sich. Besonders schwere Fouls können auch mit dem Ausschluss eines Spielers vom Spiel geahndet werden. Dieser darf dann nach 3 min durch einen anderen auf dem Feld ersetzt werden. Die häufigsten technischen Regelverstöße sind u. A.: * push (Schubsen von hinten, manchmal auch push from behind) * Interference (Behinderung) * Hold (Halten) * offsides (unerlaubtes Betreten eines Spielfeldsektors) * warding (Abschirmen des Balls mit der Hand die den Schläger nicht umfasst) * illegal procedure(unerlaubte Handlung, unter diesem sind verschiedene Verstöße zusammengefasst, wie zu viele Spieler auf dem Feld oder Spielverzögerung) Die häufigsten persönlichen Regelverstöße sind u. A.: * Slashing (schlagen mit dem Stock), * illegal bodychek (unerlaubter Bodycheck, z. B. von hinten oder gegen den Kopf) * Crosse-Check (ein Check mit dem Schläger zwischen den Armen), * unsportsmanlike behavior (unsportliches Verhalten), * unnecesarry roughness (übertriebene Härte), * Tripping (Stick- oder Beinstellen) Eine Besonderheit im Lacrosse stellen die Flaggen dar. Bleibt ein gefoulter Spieler im Ballbesitz, so unterbricht der Schiedsrichter das Spiel nicht, sondern wirft eine Flagge. Die Unterbrechung (durch Pfiff) erfolgt erst, wenn der Angriff abgeschlossen ist. Deutschland thumb|Schläger für Männer-Lacrosse thumb|Schläger für Frauen-Lacrosse Nach Deutschland gelangte Lacrosse erst 1993, als Austauschschüler aus den USA zuerst in Berlin und dann in München Vereine gründeten. Mittlerweile gibt es vier Herrenligen, zwei Damenligen und eine Juniorenliga, die unter dem Dachverband, dem Deutschen Lacrosse Verband (DLaxV), organisiert sind. 2007/2008 spielen folgende Teams im Ligabetrieb: :1. Die Bundesliga Nord (ehemals NDLL) umfasst den regulären Spielbetrieb im Norden Deutschlands. Es treten gegeneinander an: HTHC Hamburg Warriors 1. Herren, HTHC Hamburg Warriors 2. Herren , Lacrosseclub Kiel, Sc Germania List (Hannover), Bremen Likedeeler, Wolfsburg Knights und Bielefeld Hawks die Göttingen Grasshoppers. :2. Die Bundesliga Ost (ehemals ODLL) besteht aus folgenden sechs Mannschaften:Berliner Hockey Club I & II, Victoria Lacrosse, Berliner Lacrosse Verein I & II, Cottbus Cannibals sowie Dresden Braves. :3. Die Bundeliga West (ehemals WDLL) besteht aus folgenden sieben Mannschaften: Aachen Lacrosse, SC 1880 Frankfurt Lacrosse, KKHT Cologne Indians, Düsseldorf Antlers, Marburg Saints, Legionäre Trier und Münster Mohawks. :4. In der Bundesliega Süd (ehemals SDLL) treten an: Lacrosse Club München e.V. I & II, Lacrosse Verein Heidelberg, HTC Stuttgarter Kickers I & II, St. Gallen Lacrosseclub, Tribesmen Erlangen, TSV Mannheim von 1846 Die ersten beiden jeder Liga kommen in die Playoffs wo die besten vier in einer sogenannten "doubbel elimination round" ermittelt werden. Die besten Vier spielen dann die deutsche Meisterschaft im K.O.-System aus. In der Damen Bundesliga Nord spielen: HTHC Hamburg Warriors 1. Damen, HTHC Hamburg Warriors 2. Damen , Bielefeld Hawks, Berliner Lacrosse Verein, Bremen Snappenlikker, Sc Germania List (Hannover) und der Lacrosseclub Kiel. Die Damen in Süd und West sind in der Bundesliga Süd zusammengeschlossen. Es gibt eine Juniorenliga in Deutschland, die DLaxV Juniorenliga. In ihr spielen: HTHC Hamburg Braves, Berliner Hockey Club und die Düsseldorf Antlers Österreich Der Österreichische Lacrosse Verband (ÖLaxV) wurde am 10. November 2005 gegründet. In Österreich gibt es momentan die ALL (Austrian Lacrosse League), auch ÖLL genannt, welche die offizielle Liga des ÖLaxV ist, sowie die DLC (Danube Lacrosse Conference). In der ALL befinden sich 2007 folgende fünf Mannschaften: Vienna Monarchs, Vienna Cherokees, Graz Gladiators, Wels Lions und die Carinthian Cardinals. Schweiz Der Schweizer Lacrosse und Intercrosse Verband (SLIV) befindet sich zur Zeit im Aufbau. Im Moment gibt es fünf Mannschaften im SLIV: Iroquois Lacrosse, Blackhawks Kriens, Red Monekys Rothenburg, Green Buzzard Rickenbach, Hurricanes Herzogenbuchsee. Die Bern Broncos, Zürich Lacrosse und der St.Gallen Lacrosse Club sind unabhängig davon im Verband SwisslaxV organisiert. Literatur * Vincent Perez-Mazzola: The Lacrosse Training Bible: The Complete Guide for Men and Women. Hatherleigh Press ISBN 978-1-57826-249-6 * David G. Pietramala, Neil A. Grauer: Lacrosse: Technique and Tradition. Johns Hopkins University Press, ISBN 0801884101 * Jim Hinkson: Lacrosse Team Strategies. Warwick Publishing, ISBN 1894622480 * Neil Duffy: The Spirit in the Stick. Duffy Publishing, ISBN 0975368605 * Thomas, Jr. Vennum: Lacrosse: Little Brother of War. Smithsonian Books, ISBN 1560983019 Weblinks * Deutscher Lacrosse Verband * Österreichischer Lacrosse Verband * Schweizer Lacrosse Verband (SwissLaxV) Siehe auch *Lacrosse-Weltmeisterschaft *Lacrosse-Hallenweltmeisterschaft *U-19 Lacrosse Weltmeisterschaften *International Lacrosse Federation *Major League Lacrosse *National Lacrosse League *Intercrosse *Polocrosse Kategorie:Torspiel ! bg:Лакрос ca:Lacrosse cs:Lakros da:Lacrosse en:Lacrosse eo:Kanada bastonludo es:Lacrosse et:Kahvpall fi:Haavipallo fr:Crosse (sport) ga:Crosógaíocht gd:Lacrosse he:לקרוס hr:Lacrosse it:Lacrosse ja:ラクロス nl:Lacrosse no:Lacrosse pl:Lacrosse pt:Lacrosse ru:Лакросс sr:Лакрос sv:Lacrosse